The Worst Day, huh?
by Keivcake
Summary: "Kufufu, kau kenapa, Kyouya?" Dan alis Hibari berkedut kesal menatap sosok berambut nanas di depannya. Memangnya apa yang diingikan Hibari, eh? 6918.


**Disclaimer :** All characters and properties of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

**Dedicated for :**

**Hibari Kyouya's Birthday**

My beloved wife** Eszett del Roya **who requested 6918's fanfict since a few weeks ago.

**Warning :** Alternative Universe setting, bad diction and bad description, drabble(?), typo(s).

* * *

><p><strong>6918's fanfiction<strong>

**The Worst Day, huh?**

**by**

**Llewellyn del Roya**

* * *

><p>Senja bukan hanya sekedar poin pelengkap hari, dimana terlukis bahwa lembaran akan segera berganti setelah mentari bergulir pergi. Tapi senja adalah keindahan, merah menyala yang bertahta dihiasi lamat-lamat semburat jingga yang perlahan menipis ketika gelap mulai menyergap. Malam akan segera datang.<p>

Jejak langkah berderap semakin jelas menghampiri kayu mahoni cokelat berbentuk pintu yang menjulang tinggi. Hibari Kyouya—mempercepat langkahnya. Irisnya menjelajah, mengamati segala sudut saat jemarinya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Derit mengudara saat daun pintu terbuka, terefleksi sebuah ruangan minimalis remang-remang saat hitam kelabunya memicingkan mata. Hening.

Angin tertahan, menghentikan tarian yang akan menyapu sudut-sudut dinding putih saat pintu tertutup. Mengamati—lagi—sekelilingnya, kakinya menjejak semakin dalam.

Halimun lingkupi malam, labuhi kelam saat mentari sepenuhnya terbenam untuk mempersilahkan sang Dewi Malam bersinar menggantikannya. Kartika melenggang bersanding bersama sinar keemasan, layaknya nirmala yang tengah menyebarkan kelopak sakura. Kuncup melambai, gemerisik dedaunan menyuarakan nyanyian bersama angin. Malam musim semi yang indah.

Irisnya mengerling saat sayup-sayup suara tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Ah, ya, siapa lagi orang lain yang ada di rumah ini selain dirinya sendiri dan 'orang itu'. Berusaha melangkah tanpa suara saat sepatunya menjejak lantai, dia memasang wajah sedatar mungkin untuk menyamarkan kekesalan yang mungkin saja terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya menatap datar dua sosok yang tengah duduk tanpa jarak di sofa berwarna biru tua yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Otot wajahnya berkedut kesal. Berniat untuk berbalik dan pergi—

"Kyouya, kau sudah pulang?" Geraknya terhenti mendengar suara khas yang melantun memanggil namanya, alisnya berdenyut saat telinganya menatap nada suara tanpa rasa bersalah yang baru saja terlontar.

Beberapa kali terdengar kata yang sama, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Irisnya menatap datar sosok berambut nanas yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Arogansi terlukis jelas di gerak-geriknya yang kaku. Dia memang tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan lebih dari cukup hal yang ingin diketahui orang lain.

Satu sosok lain menahan nafas gugup saat iris matanya tak sengaja bertumbukan dengan Hibari tak sampai dua detik. Tubuh kecilnya beringsut menjauh begitu menyadari arti tatapan Hibari yang ditujukan untuknya.

Detik serasa terbengkalai selama beberapa saat. Ruangan berisikan tiga sosok bernyawa yang disergap keheningan bukan suasana yang diharapkan. Hibari masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya, menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari sosok berambut panjang yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia sepupuku, namanya Chrome—" Hibari membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar penjelasan yang terangkum dalam satu kalimat.

"—Dia baru saja datang dari Itali."

"Bukan urusanku, Herbivora."

"Kufufu, akhirnya kau bersuara, Kyouya-kun," tawa khas dari Na—ah, namanya Mukuro, sama sekali tidak memadamkan kekesalan Hibari.

Bercumbu dengan hening selama beberapa detik, Hibari menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan di sofa yang ada di seberang dua objek yang menjadi pengamatannya. Ada jarak di antara dua pribadi yang saling berhadapan, Hibari masih menunggu. Jemari lentik Mukuro kembali menari di atas keyboard laptop yang ada di hadapannya. Menghiraukan Hibari yang mendengus karena diabaikan.

Sedang sang gadis berambut biru tua senada sosok di sampingnya menundukkan kepalanya gugup, tak berani menyuarakan kejanggalan yang melingkupi atmosfir ruangan. Meremas ujung dress selaras lavender yang membalut tubuh kecilnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Kyouya?" Mukuro yang mengangkat kepalanya dan melayangkan tatapan heran terefleksi di iris hitam Hibari yang menatap tajam. Bukankah seharusnya Mukuro tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?

"M—Mukuro-nii?" Dua pasang mata menatap asal suara, Chrome berdiri dengan gugup dan membungkukkan badannya. "Aku pulang dulu," dan tersenyum kikuk sambil membungkuk rendah pada Hibari. "P—permisi, Hibari-san." Belum ada jawaban, sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Uap samar tercipta kala Mukuro menghela nafas panjang. "Kau membuat Chrome kecilku takut, Kyouya."

Udara berdesir samar, Hibari sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak mengangkat sofa yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya dan melemparkannya pada Mukuro. Setidaknya dia belum mau Mukuro mati dan tinggal sendirian di rumah ini.

"Kenapa, Kyou-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" Kedua alisnya bertautan, "kau tidak lihat apa yang kulakukan?"

Hibari memutar bola matanya, entah harus bersyukur atau merasa mendapatkan karma mempunyai kekasih sejenis Mukuro.

Detik terus berjalan dan Hibari masih belum menyuarakan kekesalan yang bersarang di seputar relungnya. Mendengus pelan, pikirannya berkelana mengarungi waktu yang telah tertinggal jauh.

Seharusnya Mukuro ingat bahwa hari ini hari yang spesial bagi Hibari, ah, Herbivora—Hibari tidak mengharapkannya sedikitpun, mungkin. Tadi pagi bahkan Mukuro tidak menunggu Hibari saat akan berangkat ke kantor dengan alasan ada rapat mendadak dengan bos berambut putih seperti itu.

Setelah sampai di kantor—saat Hibari baru saja sampai, Mukuro tengah berbicara-entah-apa dengan Sawada Tsun—ah, Hibari tidak perlu mengingat namanya. Mananya yang rapat? Dan belum ada beberapa jam di lokasi, Mukuro sudah menghilang entah kemana. Pulang, seperti itu yang dia dengar dari pemuda baseball.

Iris dua warna Mukuro mengerling pada Hibari yang masih bergeming di tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa, Kyouya? Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak."

Adalah waktu yang mendendangkan sunyi dan mengiring sepi, namun Mukuro masih saja bersikap seolah tak peduli. Dua irisnya yang berbeda warna sesekali melirik Hibari yang masih melayangkan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatnya untuk tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. Di merah dan birunya terefleksi kepercayaan diri—mengapung ke permukaan ekspresinya yang menabur gemintang bersama mozaik yang diperangkap keheningan.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Kyouya?" Bibirnya melengkung simetris melontar senyum.

Tak ada jawaban.

"—Tadi aku pulang lebih awal karena sudah tidak ada pekerjaan la—"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Kalimatnya mengandung nada perintah yang harus dijawab, dan dia masih saja menatap datar melihat bibir Mukuro melengkung semakin lebar.

"Kufufu, dia merindukanku, Kyouya-kun—"

Alis Hibari berkedut—

"—Kau cemburu?" Nuraninya mengakui, sanubarinya tak menentang bahwa dia tidak suka Mukuro berbicara dan dekat dengan orang lain—

"Tidak." —tapi bibirnya mendendang kata yang tak senada dengan hatinya. Hibari tak pandai berekspresi dan mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Kufufufu, kau cemburu, Kyouya."

Dia bahkan tak bisa berkata dengan seringan angin. Selalu ada arogansi di setiap geraknya, selalu ada kepercayaan diri berbungkus keangkuhan yang menyembunyikan rapat perasaannya.

Mereka lupa seperti apa jalan yang menuntun mereka ke tempat ini. Hibari lupa berapa kali Mukuro mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya tapi dia tak pernah membalas kalimat itu. Dia lebih suka mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia lebih suka membisikkan kata itu saat Mukuro sudah terlelap di malam kelam. Tak ada yang berubah, Hibari tetap menganggap bahwa Mukuro adalah herbivora, Hibari tetap menganggap bahwa Mukuro adalah rivalnya, kecuali kenyataan bahwa mereka kini saling memiliki.

"Kyouya?"

Hibari bukanlah pihak yang dituntut untuk maju lebih dulu, dengan gerakan kaku dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tangga ke lantai dia menuju kamarnya—kamar mereka. "Aku mau istirahat, jangan ganggu aku, Mukuro."

Penat. Hibari terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi Mukuro. Membiarkan dirinya lebih lama menatap sosok berambut nanas itu hanya akan memerangkap kekesalan untuk bercokol di dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang Hibari harapkan?

Setidaknya tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri akan membuat lelah yang menggelayutinya berkurang dan mungkin saja bisa melupakan kekesalannya. Berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya meraih dan menggenggam knop pintu kamar dan membukanya. Gelap. Bahkan Mukuro tidak ingat untuk menghidupkan lampu.

Meraba-raba dinding yang terdapat sakelar untuk menghidupkan lampu, terdengar bunyi 'ctik' pelan saat lampu yang biasanya berwarna putih menyinari sudut kamar kini bersinar remang-remang kekuningan.

Hei, apakah Hibari bermimpi?

Masih berdiri menatap pemandangan di depannya, tiba-tiba tangan seseorang—Mukuro—merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. "Ini masih petang, kau sudah mau tidur, Kyouya?"

"Mukuro—"

Angin melambai, membuat nyala lilin keemasan bergoyang seirama. Disinari oleh Dewi yang bersenandung dalam malam, gemintang kartika menaburi hamparan angkasa. Simbolisasi keindahan terpeta jelas di sana.

"—Siapa yang membantumu?"

"Kufufu, Chrome sedikit membantuku."

Mukuro melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di depan Hibari. Beberapa detik setelahnya, dua keping saling bersinggungan, meniadakan jarak yang terentang saat dua indera pengecap saling bertautan membagi kehangatan. Disaksikan oleh sang angin yang menari kegirangan menyaksikan dua sosok yang kini kembali memintal jarak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya."

Halimun tipis mengabur tertiup angin, Dewi Malam melenggang di singgasananya. Lamat-lamat mega masih membekas, hanya untuk ada sebagai sahabat sejati sang malam.

Hibari menatap berbagai macam sajian di depannya. Sejak kapan Mukuro bisa memasak? Entah kapanpun itu, Hibari yakin Mukuro tidak akan meracuninya.

"Kyouya—"

Hibari mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping—menatap Mukuro yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil memegang—apa?

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," sayangnya tak ada celah untuk tertawa bagi Hibari.

"—Kufufu, manis sepertimu 'kan, Kyouya?"

Sepertinya Hibari harus berterimakasih—

Meskipun hati dan bibirnya tak seirama, meski dia melontar kata bahwa tidak menyukai hal semacam ini, tapi kekesalannya menguap pergi bersama sengau yang mengudara saat membayangkan Mukuro menyiapkan semua ini untuknya—walau dia tak mengakui dan tak bosan memasang ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya.

—karena mendapatkan hadiah terindah dari kekasihnya, makan malam—yang katanya dimasak sendiri oleh Mukuro—di balkon—sejak kapan Mukuro jadi romantis?—dan hadiah yang lebih mirip seperti gumpalan kapas. Boneka bulat besar berwarna kuning dengan bentuk seperti… burung, eh?

Ah, hari ulang tahun yang indah.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Buon Compleanno, Hibari Kyouya… Semoga langgeng selalu dengan Mukuro-sama, hidup bahagia dan punya banyak anak biar banyak rezeki. slapped

Ahahaha—akhirnya bisa publish juga— (`o`)~ —meskipun telat sehari. Tapi masih tanggallima 'kan? LOL.

Jadinya sangat tidak seperti yang saya harapkan, dikerjakan dalam berbagai mood dan suasana jadi aneh begini. OTL

Ah, my hunny bunny sweety, #shot—Eszett maksud saya, maaf ya sepertinya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan rikuesan kamu. DX Tapi dinikmati seadanya saja dulu, sedia payung sebelum hujan. :DD *ngaco*

Kalau masih belum puas dengan yang ini bilang saja, nanti kubuatkan lagi .w. Tapi kalau sudah syukurlah… Eheh.

.

Jadi, Kawan, ada yang mau memberikan pendapat tentang fict ini? Kritik dan saran diterima dalam bentuk apapun. Seperti biasa, kesalahan pengetikan huruf dan tanda baca adalah ketidaksengajaan jadi silahkan diingatkan.


End file.
